


Last Best Day

by butch_snufkin



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, hibernation, hope it's accurate, i had taron egerton's voice in my head all while writing this, snufkin is soft, tent sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butch_snufkin/pseuds/butch_snufkin
Summary: The first day of hibernation has arrived, and Moomintroll and Snufkin once again part ways for the winter. Feelings happen but no angst I promise.





	Last Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> first moomin fanfic so hope it goes well. I wrote this to take place in moominvalley 2019 but i guess it doesn't make a huge difference if you interpret it some other way

"Snufkin! Snufkin!" Moomin called as he ran down the worn dirt path to the bridge. He had a long scarf wrapped around his neck to combat the late autumn breeze, and the ends flew behind him like a pair of faerie wings. 

The mumrik in question sat on the riverbank, washing his only dish-a white china bowl decorated in pink flowers. It had been a gift from Moominmamma and it was one of the only luxuries he allowed himself. 

Snufkin smiled to himself, the brim of his hat pulled low over his face. He didn't look up at his friend, but waited for him to sit down.

Moomin plopped down on the grass and took a moment to catch his breath. 

"Good morning, Moomintroll," Snufkin greeted. "What brings you here?" He knew the answer to that, but it was nicer to hear it straight from Moomin's mouth. 

Moomin leaned forward on his paws. "Why, I'm here to see you, of course!" 

"You should be preparing for hibernation. Winter is almost here." Snufkin glanced up at the fat snowflakes drifting over the treetops. 

Moomin rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh. Hibernation. What's the point, anyway? I'd much rather be up and about doing something, not laying around and eating nothing but pine needles. Maybe I'll go have dinner with Too-Ticky." 

Snufkin gave his friend a playful grin. "What, and make me have my dinner all alone?" 

"You can come too, if you want." 

"I meant," Snufkin said gently and set his bowl down. "That just you and I could be together tonight." 

"But you just washed your bowl." Moomin all but deadpanned, pointing at the dish. 

"I've washed this bowl many times, but that doesn't mean I'll stop eating out of it." 

"I see," Moomin said, but he didn't really.

Snufkin set the dry bowl in his pack, then stood up and slung it onto his back. He tipped his hat to the troll. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." 

He made it only about ten steps before Moomin hurried up next to him. 

 

While Snufkin piled logs in a circle of stones, he had assigned Moomin the task of picking some berries and herbs for the stew. Snufkin had taught Moomin countless times what kind of plants you could eat and how to prepare them to make sure they're safe. 

Soon enough they sat across from each other on collapsed tree trunks, eating quietly. There was a silence hanging over them that would have made Snufkin uncomfortable had it been anyone else, but Moomin was different. Special. 

The stew was wonderfully hot in the cold weather, and Moomin tried not to burn himself as he gulped it down. 

As soon as it was gone, he regretted it. It might’ve been his imagination, but it was getting dreadfully cold, even so early in the day. 

Snufkin must have noticed how badly the troll was shivering, because he quickly finished his stew and unzipped his tent, motioning for Moomin to come inside. 

“It’ll be much warmer in here,” he promised. 

Moomin scurried into the tent, thanking Snufkin quickly. 

As it was only meant to fit one person, Snufkin’s tent was barely big enough for the two of them. Moomin restrained himself from leaning against his friend, since it would most likely make Snufkin uncomfortable. Why did mumriks have to be so warm? 

He tried to distract himself by surveying the tent as thoroughly as possible, noticing the most irrelevant details. The canvas walls held small mesh pockets, through which Moomin could spot a few large multicolored rocks. In fact, they were the exact rocks he had found and gave to Snufkin as a present. He never thought his friend would actually keep them. 

"You still have the rocks I gave you," Moomin noted to Snufkin, who nodded sagely. 

"Of course. On cold winter days when I'm all alone, they make me think of you."

Moomin felt his face flush under his fur. Oh, why did Snufkin have to say such wonderful things? And he always picked the strangest of times. Moomin could never anticipate it. 

"So, you do miss me after all," Moomin said in what he hoped was a joking manner, but he was so flustered it probably sounded timid. 

Snufkin laughed softly, almost sorrowfully, and traced the designs engraved in his metal harmonica. "I miss you every winter, my dear Moomintroll. It makes me very happy to keep a piece of you with me." 

"Even though you don't like material things?" 

"A gift given truly from the heart is much more precious than any average material possession. I would keep every rock in the world if you had given them to me." 

Moomin giggled. "Really?" 

Snufkin grinned. "No. Not really. I'd never be able to lift all of them." And with that, he began to play some lonesome and hopeful tune that filled the tent. 

The two creatures' tails twined together between them, and they finally felt at peace. 

 

Moomin didn't realize he'd dozed off until Snufkin's paw stroking the fuzz on top of his head slowly brought him back. 

His ears twitched as Snufkin petted him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, staying tucked against Snufkin's side. 

"It's about time for us to part ways, my Moomin," Snufkin whispered.

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to," Moomin admitted. "But I know you do." 

"Well, this way you can dream of all the adventures we'll have together in the spring. It'd seem you're very tired already."

"I suppose you're right. I will miss you still the same, though." 

Snufkin buttoned up his pack, which he'd apparently been filling when Moomin was asleep. "Well, I should hope so! Some time alone will be awfully nice, but I'll be looking forward to seeing you. And I'll take your rocks to all the wonderful places I go." 

That made Moomintroll feel excited, like he would really be there with Snufkin to see the beautiful world. "Will you bring me something back? So I can remember you next winter?" 

Snufkin thought for a moment. "I can give you something right now," he said. He unwrapped his yellow scarf from his neck and held it out to Moomin. "Trade?"

Moomin happily obliged. He took off his and put Snufkin's on, and insisted on tying his own scarf around Snufkin's neck. He let his paws trail down the soft wool, and far against his better judgement, tugged on them hard, pulling his friend in and nuzzling their noses together. 

Snufkin had seen Moomin kisses before, as different as they were from mumrik kisses. He supposed that having a large nose and a mouth so far down would make it quite difficult to touch lips. Though the simplicity of a Moomin kiss seemed innocent to anyone used to anything else. 

And in no way did Snufkin pretend that he didn't absolutely love being kissed by Moomintroll. It was truthfully something he had wished for over and over when he and his thoughts were in complete solitary. But the display of affection could easily be mistaken as an accidental bump or trip. 

If he could, he would lean over and kiss Moomintroll, really kiss him, like a mumrik would. Curse this cramped tent. He settled for placing a peck on Moomin's nose. 

The troll blushed brightly under his winter coat. "I think I'm in love with you, Snuf," he sighed dreamily. 

"Good, or else I'd be all alone in this love." 

Snufkin. Always making things bright. Moomintroll loved that about him.

Moomin's expression suddenly turned irritated. "What an untimely confession! This winter I shall think of nothing but you, and the first day of spring." 

Snufkin rested his head on top of Moomin's. "Just think of all the great fun we'll have together when I return. I'll even make certain I'm on time this year. Maybe even early." 

"I'd like that."


End file.
